


Family Politics

by CarolineMorrison



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineMorrison/pseuds/CarolineMorrison
Summary: At a typical campaign stop, Vice Presidential candidate Aaron Shore is hit with a bombshell. A bombshell that leads him to the woman who broke his heart three years before. Emily Rhodes.
Relationships: Emily Rhodes/Aaron Shore
Comments: 20
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

“What do you say? Drinks at Black Rock?” Aaron Shore asked, an eager smile spread across his face. 

Emily Rhodes bit her lip. “Aaron, I. . .”

“Have you seen the press this morning?” Seth Wright asked barging in, tossing a newspaper on Aaron’s desk.

Aaron smiled as he examined the newspaper. An endearing picture of President Kirkman holding up his daughter Penny at the zoo, the two pointing at the bonobo exhibit, their expressions identical. "Lions, Tigers, and Kirkman’s, Oh My!” the headline read. 

"Who knew that something as simple as taking your kid to the zoo could make everyone love you.”

Seth nodded. “Kirkman got lucky.”

“What do you mean Kirkman got lucky?" Emily interjected. 

Aaron sat down, still gazing over the article. “Having kids can be political suicide. Do you know how hard it is to have a family in politics? You can either be a great dad or a great politician. You can’t be both. Well, unless you’re super Kirkman. The press usually has a field day with family politicians. Focus too much on family, you’re neglecting your responsibilities. Focus too much on politics, you don’t care about your family.”

Emily’s brow furrowed slightly. “So you’re saying you don't ever want kids?” 

Aaron shrugged. “Maybe someday. Right now? This political climate? No way. I'd like to move up the ladder first. Besides, think of living your whole childhood in the spotlight. What kind of childhood is that? Don't even get me started on what happened to Atwood’s kid last year.” 

“I feel you on that. We've got more important things to focus on right now anyway. Like getting you in that v.p. spot.” Seth said punching Aaron's arm playfully. 

Aaron shook his head. "No way. There's a list a mile long of people more qualified to be Kirkman’s vice president. . .I’ve never even been elected to a public office. For him to choose me as VP is unconventional at best. "

Emily rolled her eyes. "Being humble was never your strong suit. You know as well as I do you're a shoe in for Vice President. You're his right hand man. Besides, Kirkman’s whole presidency is unconventional. The tricks of the trade don’t matter anymore.” 

Aaron grinned modestly. "Only time will tell. He still has three more years before reelection." 

…

Three years later. . .

“. . . and that is why if we are reelected, we will fight to make paid paternity leave something that every American can access.” Vice presidential nominee, Aaron Shore said, ending his speech. “I will now take some questions.”

He pointed to a young, blonde reporter sitting front and center. She stood, recorder in one hand, pencil and notebook in another. “Stephanie Danes, from The political journal. One of President Kirkman’s major platforms this election has centered around bettering the country for the sake of families. However, I have information from a source that says you fathered a child with a Maryland school teacher, but have not assumed any responsibility for said child. How can the American people trust that you have their best interest at heart, when you’re not responsible for your own family?”

Aaron looked at Seth, who was standing at the side of the room,shooting him a perplexed look. The press was always trying to create drama in stories that didn’t exist, always trying to smear a candidate's good name. Aaron turned back to the press. “Mrs.Danes, I’m sorry, but your information is incorrect. I would love to have children someday, but as of right now, I do not have any children.” 

“My source says that the child was born two years ago, to former White House Chief of Staff, Ms.Emily Rhodes. Were you romantically involved with her? Is that why she resigned so suddenly?”

The room began to become overwhelmingly hot, yet Aaron stood frozen. Frozen at just the mention of Emily’s name. All of the color drained from his face, his throat suddenly drier than the Sahara desert, and his lips unable to form words. He had not seen Emily, in almost three years. She left work one day, leaving a resignation with Kirkman, and never looked back. 

Seth jogged to the stage. “Ladies and Gentleman we’re going to need to cut things short tonight, Please forward any further questions to my office, and I will have one of my staff answer you shortly.” He then ushered Aaron off stage. 

He handed Aaron a bottle of water. 

Aaron grimaced. “Don’t you have anything harder?” 

Seth rolled his eyes “You want to tell me what’s going on?” 

Aaron took a swig of water. “How can the Political Journal know that I had a child, when I didn’t?”

“Do you think she really had your baby and didn’t tell you? I don’t think Emily could do that.”

“It makes sense though. The timeline, why Emily resigned so suddenly, why she didn’t say goodbye, why she suddenly wasn’t interested in me anymore.” 

“You and Em were a thing?” Seth asked. 

Aaron sighed,raking his hand through his gelled curls. “I don’t even think you could call it a thing. It was more of a moment.” 

“A moment? Could this moment have created a child?” 

Aaron looked up at Seth, his deep brown eyes filled with hurt. “We need to find Emily.”


	2. Chapter 2

Their eyes meet. Emily playfully pushes him onto the bed. She climbs on top, her hips straddling his. 

"Em, are you sure?”

Emily cut him off kissing him passionately. Aaron kissed back , his hands sliding up her neck, pulling handfuls of hair. He slid his hands back down to her lace clad breast, but she stopped him. 

“No touching,” she whispers, her voice low and husky. 

Aaron stuck out his bottom lip, pouting. " not fair.” 

Emily smiled slyly. She slides her lips down his chiseled jawline kissing all the way to his neck, and finally his collarbone. Her lips were soft and delicate, showering every inch with kisses, making it hard to keep his hands off of her. As her lips slowly moved down his chest, Aaron couldn't take it anymore. 

"Emily" he moaned, his voice quivering with desperation.

His strong hands flipped her small frame over almost violently, unable to wait another minute. He buried his head into her neck, breathing in her intoxicating scent. His fingertips set her skin ablaze, wherever they touched, tingling in a frenzy of static. He slid her hand to the waistband of her thong, when he hesitated. "You're absolutely sure?"

She lifted her hips, shrugging the scrap of lace off. "I've never been more sure of anything." 

"I love you”, Aaron blurted as she woke. He bolted upright finding his bed cold and lonely, his heart still racing from his dream. He had dreamed a lot of their last night together, but tonight it almost haunted him. 

A child. This last rendezvous had created a child. A piece of him was out there, walking the earth without his knowledge. So many questions plagued him. Was it a son or a daughter? Did they hate him? Did they think he had abandoned them? Most of all, why would Emily run? He loved her, and he thought the feelings were reciprocated. 

He shrugged the comforter off, stretching. "Get a grip Aaron." He muttered out loud to an empty apartment. 

His cell rang, shaking him from his thoughts. 

"Chuck, tell me you have news." 

"We found her. Emily is now a political science professor at Johns Hopkins university.”

Aaron rubbed his chin. "A professor huh? She never struck me as a teacher type." 

"And Aaron?" 

"Yeah Chuck?" 

"She does have a child." 

. . . 

“What is going on?” Emily Rhodes muttered to herself as she pulled onto Johns Hopkins University’s staff parking lot. Dozens of reporters were camped outside the Political Science and International studies building, waiting to swoop in on someone. Emily parked, and unbuckled her daughter Elena from her car seat. 

“There she is! That’s Emily Rhodes!” a reporter shouted and the crowd ascended on Emily. 

Emily threw her blazer over Elena and ran as fast as she could into the chaos of flashbulbs and reporters hounding her with questions. 

“Ms.Rhodes! Is it true that vice presidential candidate Aaron Shore is the father of your child?” a reporter called. 

A camera man chased after her. “Did Mr.Shore abandon you and your child?” 

“Do you have a son or a daughter? Let’s get a look at the next second child of the United States!” called another. 

“Emily! Emily! What’s a hunk like Aaron Shore like in bed?!” one reporter whistled at her. 

Emily looked up at the reporter in disgust when someone grabbed her arm. Emily turned around.

“Let’s get you two inside inside.” Robert, a fellow professor, said pulling her through the crowd. 

He led her inside, and straight into his office. “There’s been a crowd outside of your office all morning. You better just stay in here.” 

Emily uncovered Elena and sat her in his desk chair. “WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON?” 

Robert looked at her, bewildered. “You haven’t heard?”

“Heard what?’ she asked, handing Elena some goldfish crackers.

“EMILY!” Claudia, a professor from the Art department shouted, busting into Robert’s office. “Is it true?!”

“Dia!” Elena cheered, jumping up to hug the woman.

Claudia scooped up the little girl, her pigtails bouncing. “Hi my sweet girl!” 

Emily sighed. “Can someone please tell me what’s going on?!” 

“I guess you haven’t watched the news today.” Robert said as he flipped on the tv. 

A video of Aaron, at a press conference played on a loop, his face going from his charming smile, to confusion and hurt in a matter of minutes. Her White House Chief of Staff photo showcased in the corner. “Secret love child?” a banner at the bottom read. 

“Son of a. . .” Emily glanced at Elena “. . . . biscuit.” She turned back to the tv, focusing on Aaron. He smiled at a reporter, and her heart ached. For a moment she wanted it to be directed at her. For her to be the reason for the light in his eyes, and the dimples in his cheek. So much time had passed since that day she had made up her mind, but yet every time she saw his face it seemed like yesterday. 

“I can’t believe the hoops they’ll jump through to make a politician look bad.” Robert said, shaking his head. 

Emily cleared her throat. She could feel her breathing becoming rapid and shallow, her pulse pounding in her temples. “Aaron Shore is Elena’s father.” she blurted out. Relief flooding her body, no longer keeping the secret she had for years. 

Robert gasped. 

Claudia laughed. She pointed at the tv. "You mean, you hooked up with that fine piece of good looking?! Girl, now I know why you didn't call Steve from the anthropology department back.”

Emily rubbed her temples. “This stays between us. If anyone asks, you can neither confirm or deny. Got it?” 

“They’re going to take one look at Elena and know it’s his baby. I don’t know why I never put it together myself.” Claudia retorted. 

Emily knew she was right. With her dark curls that hung in perfect spirals,Honey brown eyes, and a smile that could melt your heart in two seconds, Elena was the spitting image of Aaron. 

"I just need to talk to Aaron before I go telling everyone else. I should have told him a long time ago.”

Just then there was a knock at the door. Robert opened the door slightly, and peeked out. “Dean Winchester, please come in.” 

“Dean, I’m so sorry for all this chaos that I’ve caused the school. I.. . “ Emily apologized.

He stopped her. “I know you didn’t ask for it. We need to talk about how we're going to deal with your lectures until this dies down, but that’s not why I’m here.”

“It’s not?”

The dean shook his head. “A caravan arrived about ten minutes ago. Aaron Shore is in my office. He would like to speak with you.”


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Aaron saw her, he felt as though his heart stopped. Seeing her again brought back a wave of feelings and emotions he long since believed had passed. In his eyes, she was still as beautiful as he had always believed her to be. “Emily.”

Emily’s body tensed up as soon as she heard him call her name, regret flooding her. She had replayed this scenario over and over in her head, cultivating what to say, but now that it was actually happening she was speechless. 

She looked up for the first time, taking in the sight of him. Not seeing him for three years had been tough enough, but seeing him now brought back those feelings she had hidden deep inside herself. Her heart broke, crying at all the missed time, the lost memories. Her brain struggled to comprehend that this was Aaron, in the flesh, not the picture she kept hidden in her bedside table. “Aaron. I… I. .. I don’t know what to say.”

Aaron looked up at her, his eyes filled with pain “Just tell me, is it true?” 

He knew the answer before she even opened her mouth. Her emotions were not easily hidden, she had always been an open book. Her pain was evident in the crease of her brow and the down-curve of her full lips. Her eyes were a deep pool of restless gold, an ocean of hopeless grief. 

“I’m sorry.” 

His jaw was tense, his fists clenched. “So it’s true?” 

“Yes. It’s true.” she replied. Her body sighed, suddenly rid of three years worth of tension. 

He remained silent for a minute, processing the information, his eyes full of angst and sorrow. Emily watched as his face twisted from pain to anger, her own stomach knotting up, her ears getting hot. 

“YOU KEPT MY CHILD FROM ME?” Aaron screamed, slamming his fist on the desk, making Emily jump.

“Aaron, I. . .”

He drew in a breath, his breathing ragged and shallow. “MY CHILD! Why would you keep my child from me?” 

Emily longed to go back and take a different path, but now that was impossible. There was no way back. There was no way to make this right. “I don’t know what else to say. Aaron, I truly am sorry.” 

This burned Aaron up. “Sorry? You’re sorry? Do you know what it’s like finding out that you’re a dad from the Political Journal? That's sorry.” 

“I thought it was the right decision.”

“The right decision? Why would this be the right decision? It was the right decision to give me NO DECISION? that’s a piece of me out there, a piece of me that I would have very much wanted to be a part of.”

Emily sighed. “But at what cost?” 

Aaron grimaced. “Is that why you left? My career? You’re saying you did this for me? Emily, I loved you, I would have dropped everything if that’s what it took.” 

Loved. Emily’s heart skipped a beat at the mention of love, only to then break when she realized the past tense. She toughened up. He was here for Elena, not her. “Exactly. You would have thrown everything away. You try so hard. You work hard. You fought for every step; You deserve to be where you’re at and you wouldn’t have been there at all if I hadn’t left. Look at you! You’re going to be the vice president of the United States! I wanted you to fly and look at you now . . . you’re soaring.”

Aaron chuckled. “This was all for me huh? What about our child? Don’t they need a father? You of all people should know how much it means to have a father that. . .”

“DON'T YOU DARE BRING MY CHILDHOOD INTO THIS.” Emily shouted, the tears beginning to stream down her face.

Aaron knew he'd gone too far but the words had just come out. He had been walking a thin line between not wanting to hurt Emily, and wanting her to feel the full pain he had felt since she had left. 

Emily wiped tears away with her sleeve. “ I knew you didn’t want kids. I went to tell you, but I couldn’t bring myself to do it.”

Aaron arched his eyebrow, confused. “I didn’t want kids? I never said that. I would have very much wanted our kid.”

“Yes you did,” Emily retorted. “When Kirkman took Penny to the zoo. You and Seth kept going on and on about how children are political suicide. Funny thing was, I had come into your office that day to tell you.” 

Aaron’s head was spinning. “But if I had known, I wouldn’t have said any of that.”

I know, that’s why I’m so glad Seth interrupted me. I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t want to ruin your career. I needed time to think without anyone else’s opinion. I didn’t think I was going to leave forever, but I left and then the next thing I know she was here and..."

"She? I have a daughter?" Aaron asked, his eyes glimmering with this realization. 

Emily nodded. “She just turned two on August 2nd. Her name is Elena Ale. . . ”

“Elena?” Aaron interrupted, “That was my. . . “

“It was your mother’s name. I heard she passed away the same week I found out I was having a baby girl. I knew I had to name her Elena.” 

Aaron brought his hands to his mouth. “A baby girl. I have a daughter.”

The duo sit in the quiet for a minute, three years of silence between them.

Aaron finally looked up at Emily. “Can I meet her?”

Emily smiled meekly. “Of course.”


	4. Chapter 4

Aaron fiddled nervously with the tray of cookies in his hand. He had woken up early to make the trip to Nino’s to get Emily’s favorite pastries. He double checked the address,and rang the doorbell. The Maryland town house was larger than anything even available in D.C. It had a brick exterior and had a large front porch. Evidence of Elena was scattered all around, sidewalk chalk dumped out beside a Minnie Mouse lawn chair, a tub of bubble solution on the steps, a baby doll forgotten on the porch. Seeing her things made his stomach flip-flop. These were his daughter's things.

Emily opened the door smiling. His heart skipped a beat. He immediately was lost in her smile, bringing him back to a happier time, when Emily had been a more permanent fixture in his life.

“Aaron! You’re early!” 

She was more casual than he had ever seen her, in leggings, a georgetown hoodie, and bare feet. He instantly felt overdressed, the collar of his polo suddenly feeling stiff and tight. “Sorry, I can come back I. ..”

“No, no. Come in. Elena is just still taking a nap that’s all.” 

He stepped inside, offering Emily the tray of cookies. “For you. All the way from Nino’s.” 

Emily examined the package, furiously studying the ingredients label. She then walked over to the trash can, opened the lid, and tossed them in. 

“WHAT THE. .. .WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Aaron yelped. 

Emily began to tie up the trash bag. “Elena is allergic to peanuts. Like deathly allergic. She spent three days in the hospital a few months ago, when she somehow got her hands on a Reese’s cup.” 

Guilt washed over Aaron. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” 

“I didn’t tell you. I’m a crappy parent.” 

“I almost killed my own child. I think I’m the crappy parent.” Aaron scoffed. 

“MAMA? MAMA! Maaaaaaammmma!” a tiny voice called from the baby monitor on the kitchen island. 

“Shoot, She’s awake. I hate to ask, but could you take this outside for me? Then wash your hands really well. We can’t have any peanut residue on them. Please?” Emily asked. 

Aaron smiled at her. “Sure.” 

Emily grinned and vanished up the steps. 

…

Aaron was drying his hands when he heard them coming down the stairs. 

“Crinkle Crinkle Wittle Star. . . how I wonder what you arrrrrrrrrre!” the tiny voice from the baby monitor sang from the stairwell. Aaron smiled. Apparently Elena was a performer. 

“Up above the world so high. . .” the toddler appeared, sliding down the steps on her belly. Her hair was in two lopsided ponytails, the two pink bows no match for her massive obsidian curls. She was wearing glittery black leggings and a pink wonder woman shirt. 

“Elena Alexandria I asked you to wait for Mommy.” Emily called,emerging from the stairwell. 

“Mama!” Elena called fearfully, froze as she spotted Aaron. 

Emily took Elena's small hand in hers, and led her over to him. Elena hid timidly behind Emily’s leg. Emily rubbed her back softly. “It’s ok. Elena this is. . . He’s. . . this is. . .”

Aaron knelt down, becoming eye level with her. “Hi Elena, I’m your mommy’s friend Aaron.”

Elena peaked out, her big brown eyes full of wonder. “Aaron?” 

Emily bent down joining them. She glanced at Aaron. “Yes, this is my friend Aaron. Do you remember mommy’s friend President Kirkman that mommy watches on tv?” 

“No Kirk. I watch Min Mouse.” 

Aaron chuckled. “Guess we can’t count on your vote.” 

Elena walked over to Aaron. “You watch Min Mouse?”

Aaron smiled. “I would love to watch Minnie Mouse with you.” 

Elena tugged at his hand, her tiny delicate hand almost totally eclipsed by his large hand. “C’mon!” 

Aaron stood up, letting her lead him into the living room. 

“Aaron, you do not have to watch Minnie Mouse.” Emily called. 

He smiled his million dollar smile in her direction. “My girl wants to watch Minnie. We’re watching Minnie!” 

…

“I think she’s finally asleep.” Aaron said, walking into the kitchen. “Only took 3 stories and 5 songs.” 

Emily stood at the sink washing dishes. “The only other person she’s ever let put her to bed besides me was my friend Claudia, and that’s only because Claudia let’s her goof off for three hours up there.”

She threw a towel at him. “Here, help me dry?” 

“Um, didn’t I just put Elena to bed, ms.bedtime is the hardest part of the day, I hate bedtime?” Aaron replied playfully teasing her, reminiscences of the days they worked together. 

Emily poked back. “Didn’t you have three helpings of chicken and noodles?” 

“I don’t even want to think about how many crunches it’s going to take to burn that off.” 

“I’m glad we ate dinner after you sat at Elena’s table. I don’t think that little toddler table could hold you plus three helpings.” Emily rinsed the soap from the plate handing it to Aaron. “By the way I think I’m going to sell the picture of you stuck in the chair to the Enquirer.” 

I can see it now “Vice President Shore risks weight limit of toddler Minnie Mouse chair to play playdough with his daughter.” Aaron chuckled, drying the plate. 

“Your daughter. I love hearing you say that.” Emily replied, thinking out loud. 

“I love standing here, drying dishes with you.” 

“You’re such a politician.” Emily snorted but Aaron was serious. They had quickly fallen back into old familiarity, ever so comfortable with each other. 

“Come back to D.C. with me.” the words left his mouth before he was even sure he should say them. 

Emily shut the water off. “Aaron. No.” 

“Emily, I already lost two years with her. I’m not losing another a minute.” 

“Her whole life is here. Her friends, her house, her daycare. My job. Everything. Besides, you yourself said D.C. was no place to raise a family.”

“That’s before I had a family.” He retorted. He could see in Emily’s eyes that they both wanted the same thing, but were both lost on how to get there. 

Emily sighed. “Aaron. . . .” 

“I woke up two weeks ago, not knowing I had a daughter. Today I held my daughter, sang with her, played with her, read her books, and tucked her in, and you know what? It was the most perfect feeling I've ever known. She’s already got me wrapped around her finger. I would do anything in the world for her. I’ll be her hero, her keeper, her basketball coach, her math tutor, whatever she needs. I’m going to be her daddy.” Aaron could feel his pulse in his temples. 

"If you want a relationship with her I can't stop you. I want you to have a relationship with her, but I’m drawing the line at us. We can’t be together. We don’t work.” Her words had an air of finality to them.

“We never even tried!" He shouted, suddenly remembering Elena was asleep. 

Emily sighed.“Ok we drop everything and go to D.C. then what? We’re just one big happy family? It doesn’t work like that!” 

"WHY CAN'T IT?" Aaron hissed, wanting to scream at the top of his lungs, but also not wanting to wake Elena up. 

"We should be together for her.” he mumbled under his breath.

Emily rubbed her temples, sighing loudly. “No Aaron, we SHOULDN’T be together For her. I’ve been the kid with the parents that are together, “for her”. I don’t want that for her. We seem to have a good thing going with this parenting thing, let’s not ruin it.” 

Aaron drew in a deep breath. He was disappointed to say the least, but the last thing he wanted to do was push Emily away again. Once again there was silence, the weight of their argument still lingering in the air thick and heavy like a blanket. 

Emily broke the stillness. “It’s getting late.” 

Aaron nodded. “I should go.” 

Emily padded over to the fridge, pulling out a small tupperware container. “Here. I packed you up the leftover chicken and noodles.” 

A smile spread across Aaron’s face. “Thank you.” 

Emily walked him outside, welcoming the cool night air after the heated exchange in the kitchen. “Thanks for coming all the way out here.” 

Aaron paused for a moment, and jogged back up the steps. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, gently rubbing her arm. Despite the heaviness in her stomach, it fluttered at the feeling of her body pressed against his. She sunk into the warmth of his side, appreciative of the simple gesture. 

He squeezed her tight. “Anything for my girls.”


	5. Chapter 5

Emily swirled the Merlot around in her glass,trying to muster up the courage to call Aaron. It had been two days since Aaron had met Elena, and he had been running through her mind non stop for those two days. His offer to come to D.C. had replayed over and over in her mind. She sighed, and leaned across her bed to her night stand, pulling out a picture. It was a picture of her and Aaron at the Governer’s ball, the very night Elena was conceived. They had both blamed it on too much alcohol and clouted decisions, but neither of them had had more than one drink the whole night. Aaron had looked so handsome in his simple black tux, the dark material contrasting against the ruby red silk gown she had worn.

“People are starting to stare.” Emily murmured, her cheeks burning as bright as her dress. 

Aaron had been so suave and debonair. “Let them.” 

“We’re going to be the next White House gossip if we don’t watch out.” 

“Well, we better give them something to gossip about then shouldn’t we?” He replied, before twirling her around and dipping her dramatically. 

“Aaron!” she squealed, her heart beating fast, not because of the dip, but because of Aaron. 

He leaned in close, Emily could feel the heat of his breath on her neck. “Let’s get out of here.” he whispered. 

Emily tipped her glass back, chugging the rest of her wine. She picked up her phone, and punched in Aaron’s number, before the clock caught her eye. It was only one in the afternoon, Aaron’s phone would be tucked away in his desk, where it stayed while Aaron worked. She picked up the slip of paper with his office number on. “If you need me for anything at all, even just to talk, call me.” had said, slipping her the paper. Emily held her breath as she dialed the number and it began to ring.

. . . 

“You can’t possibly expect that someone on the terrorist watch list to be granted entry. . .” Aaron muttered to himself, staring at the computer screen. He was still playing catch up from the weekend he had spent away from the office. 

There was a knock at the door. Claire, his secretary, poked her head in. “Sorry to bother you sir, but Ms. Emily Rhodes is on line four for you. You told me to put her call through no matter what.” 

Aaron instantly perked up at the sound of her name. “Yes, thank you Claire!” 

He fumbled with the receiver, his palms suddenly sweating. 

“Aaron Shore.” he answered, trying to sound nonchalant. 

“Aaron! I didn’t think I’d get hold of you. I know you’re busy.” Emily replied. 

He eyeballed the mountains of paperwork scattered all over his desk. “No, i’m actually not busy at all. What’s up?” 

“Well,I still can’t go back to work, because there’s a hound of reporters camped outside my office, and my students are more interested in our relationship than the democratic process.” 

A pang of guilt hit Aaron. “Em, I’m so sorry. Do you want me to do something about it?” 

“No, no! No special treatment but the dean told me to take a break." 

“Ah, a break sounds nice.” he replied.

“That’s just it,” Emily sighed. “I don’t know how to take a break. I mean I was teaching online during my maternity leave. .” 

Aaron chuckled. “That’s the Emily Rhodes I know.” 

“So, I was thinking since I have all this free time, maybe Elena and I could come visit? If that offer still stands?” 

Aaron couldn’t contain his excitement. “You’re coming to D.C.?” 

“Slow your roll Cowboy, Just to visit.” 

“When can you get here? Do you want me to send a car? I can get Mike to personally. . .” Aaron tried not to sound too eager, but he couldn’t contain himself. 

Emily snickered. “No! My Honda CRV will get us there just fine. How does next week sound? Tuesday? Would that be enough time to fit us in?” 

“I always have time for you.” Aaron replied. 

“Very smooth Mr.Shore. See you Tuesday then.”

“Ok. see you then. Can’t wait.” He said hanging up the phone. 

"Can't wait for what hot shot?" A familiar voice called from the doorway.

Aaron looked up, surprised. "Isabel!" 

"We go out to dinner and then you ghost me. I was beginning to think that you forgot me." Isabel Pardo said, sauntering into Aaron's office. 

"I'm sorry, things have been crazy. I didn't forget about you. . . um. . . Issy I. . . "

"The rumors are true, aren't they?" She asked matter of factly.

"I have a daughter. She's two." 

Isabel pursed her lips. "You told me you and Emily were never a thing." 

He shook his head. "I said we never had a relationship. This was a fling, a one time thing." 

"A FLING?” Isabel said, laughing sarcastically. “Aaron I hear you murmur her name in your sleep. She’s more than a fling and you and I both know it.” 

Aaron couldn’t fight, he knew she was right. Emily had left a giant hole in his heart, and he covered it with words like “Just a fling” and a nonchalant attitude. 

“Are you sure she's even yours?"

Aaron felt as if he had been slapped in the face. "What? Of course! Emily wouldn’t do that. Besides she looks exactly like me. She even has some of my mannerisms! Issy it's incredible. We just. . .I don’t know. . . bonded right away! she. . ." 

Isabel held up her hand. "YOU MET HER?" 

Aaron shrugged. "Of course. I don't see the big deal I. . ."

"You don't see the big deal? You can drive out to suburbia to see your "fling" but you can't even call me? I had to find out that you had a baby with someone you told me you never had a relationship with on CNN!" 

"Isabel, I . . . I'm still processing it. Besides I didn't think we were that serious." 

Isabel's face downturned instantly. "You didn't think we were that serious?! We we're pretty serious when we were together the night before that stupid reporter had to open up this Pandora’s box! ! We were pretty serious before the great EMILY decided to leak it to the press that she had a baby with you!" 

"Emily didn't do this. She actually doesn't want Elena in the media."

"Oh please. Did you ever stop and think why did this come out now? Who alerted the media Aaron? Someone had to!”

Aaron eyeballed his open door, suppressing the urge to scream at the top of his lungs. He glared at Isabel, "Emily didn't want this."

"No Aaron, she didn't want YOU. That child's two years old and she never thought to even call you?! She wants a relationship with you now? now that you're going to be vice president? That's shady and you know it." 

He shook his head. "Emily didn't do this."

Isabel rolled her eyes. "You're going to take her side no matter what." 

"I'm not taking her side! I'm not taking anyone's side! THIS IS MY CHILD WERE TALKING ABOUT!" 

Isabel walked to the doorway, pausing at the door. "Just don't come crying to me when you get hurt."

“Issy! Wait. . . “ he called, but it was too late she was already out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

"And they call this the resolute desk." Aaron said, gliding Elena's hand across the smooth wood grains of the desk.

"I color?" Elena asked,eyeballing a cup of pens.

"No baby you can't color. We don't even have crayons." Emily answered, peering out the window into the rose garden. 

Elena puckered her bottom lip. She looked up at Aaron. "We get crayons?" 

Aaron boasted the toddler up onto his hip. "There's got to be crayons somewhere around here. Come on we'll go ask Mars." Emily suppressed a giggle. Elena already had Aaron wrapped around her tiny finger.

He glanced at Emily, and motioned to the door. 

Emily nodded. "Sure". 

As the door shut, Emily sank down onto the couch. It's cream-colored cushions were just as soft and plush as she remembered. Her stomach was on edge, quite like the last time she had been in the Oval Office.

“What’s this?” President Kirkman asked, examining the envelope Emily had just handed him. 

Emily shrugged “Just a little note, That’s all. You can read it later.” 

Tom sleepily smiled. The day had been long and pressing. “Ok. Good night Em.”

Emily fought the urge to hug him, over the years he had become more like a father figure than a boss to her. “Goodnight Mr.President. . . .and thank you.”

Tom looked up puzzled. “Thank you?”

Emily fought back tears. “For everything.” 

The envelope was Emily's resignation. It had killed her to resign, she had high hopes for herself, but it killed her more to think of her and the baby she was carrying, weighing down Aaron’s political aspirations. This was the only way. 

“Emily.” a familiar voice called, snapping her out of her thoughts. 

Emily jumped up. “Mr.President.” 

The air was so brittle it could snap. Neither of them spoke, what was there to say? 

“Mr.President. . . I can explain. . . “ Emily began. 

Tom held up his hand. “Please. You did what was best for your family. I understand completely. Just know, you could have told me.” 

Emily exhaled, not realising that she had been holding her breath. “I’ve missed you.”

“NO CRAYONS!” Elena cried running full force, Aaron a few paces behind her. “She is fast!” 

Tom knelt down. “And who do we have here? What’s your name?” 

“Elena Alexandria Rhodes!” Elena exclaimed. 

Tom looked up at Emily. “ Alexandria?” 

Emily smiled. “Alex was a strong woman, just like I want Elena to be.’ 

“Well hello Elena Alexandria Rhodes, I’m your mommy’s friend Tom.” 

Elena crossed her arms. “No Kirk, Minnie Mouse!”

Tom chuckled. “Are you looking for crayons?” 

Tom’s question piqued the toddler’s interest. “Crayons?” 

He walked over to the Resolute desk, leaning down to the bottom drawer. “My daughter Penny used to keep a box right.. . . here.” he pulled out a small box of Crayolas. 

“Crayons!” Elena cheered. 

Tom took some paper out of the other desk drawer, and sat down on the floor, motioning for Elena to join him. “I think I can draw Minnie Mouse.” 

. . . 

Aaron tickled Elena, the tot collapsing into a fit of giggles. “Again, again!” she cheered. 

Aaron paused, “No. . . no. . .Well. . . “ and he tickled her again setting off another peel of laughter. 

A shrill voice cut through the laughter. “Oh this is just perfect!” 

Tom stood up. “Emily, this is my campaign manager, Lorraine Zimmer.”

The room turned to see Lorraine Zimmer sauntering in. 

“They tried to throw us with this scandal but jokes on them! She’s beautiful! This will be great for our campaign. We’ll dress her up in a cutesy little dress, put daddy here in a matching tie, Oh Aaron I love that I get to call you daddy!” 

. “NO.” Emily interjected sternly. 

“Oh chill out, I’m not after your man candy. He’s spoken for anyways. ” Lorraine snapped.

Emily fought back the twinge of jealousy she felt at the mention of another woman. “No, I mean we’re not putting her in the spotlight. I want to keep her away from the media.”

Lorraine pursed her lips into a small line. “Like that could even happen. She was already the hottest story of the campaign, might as well spin it to our advantage. She’s his twin! The media will just eat her up!” 

“She’s not some show pony!” Emily shouted. 

The president stepped between the two women. “Lorraine, No means no. Emily values her privacy and I value Emily’s decision.” 

“Such wasted good publicity” Lorraine lamented. 

Aaron cleared his throat. “My daughter’s privacy is more important than any publicity.”

“HAVE YOU SEEN THE. . . .” Seth said, barreling into the oval office. All of the color drained from his face. “Emily?”

She waved.”Hi Seth” 

“You. . . you. . . you’re back?” he stammered, still shocked to see her. 

“Just visiting.” 

He glanced over at Elena, still sitting on Aaron’s lap. “Well hi there Aaron junior! I’m Seth.” he glanced up at Aaron. “Oooh can I be uncle Seth? I’ve never been anyone’s uncle! Man, this is trippy! You and Emily have a KID! Like a real life KID! I mean”

“SETH!” Lorraine snapped, “what did you want to show us?” 

“Oh.” Seth replied, getting back on track. “Have either of you seen the Washington Post?” 

Tom’s face curled up in concern. “Is it good news or bad news?” 

Seth tossed the paper onto the Resolute desk. “You be the judge.” 

Emily gasped, studying the paper. “How did they even know where I live?!” 

“PLAYING HOUSE?'' The headline read above a picture of Aaron hugging Emily on the steps of Emily’s house. “The Vice presidential candidate has a dirty secret. . . and it’s not the trash” it read underneath next to a picture of Aaron taking out the trash. 

“When did the Post become the National Enquirer?” Aaron scoffed. 

“When you decided to have a secret love child and run for Vice President of the United States.” Lorraine replied. “Get ready to be the gossip of every paper across this great ol’ country.” 

Emily raked her fingers through her hair. “Great.”


	7. Chapter 7

"How is it already that late?" Seth said, looking at his watch.

Emily shrugged. "Time flies when you're having fun?"

Aaron snorted. He swirled the amber liquid around in his glass. "Wow not cliché at all there Em."

Emily playfully smacked his arm. "Because the great Aaron Shore is so amazing with his words. I saw that press conference in Tulsa!" 

“Ok you two. As much as I’m enjoying this weirdly sexually charged, middle school flirtation of a thing you got going on, I need to go.” Seth interrupted. 

Emily turned her head to the side trying to hide, but Aaron could still see the blush spreading across her cheeks. “See you tomorrow.” He replied, smiling slightly at Emily’s embarrassment. 

“See you bright and early.” Seth said as he headed out the door, giving Aaron a playful nudge. 

Emily glanced over at Elena, sleeping soundly on Aaron’s couch. “We should get going too.” 

“You don’t have to leave yet.” Aaron pouted. 

“It’s already really late, and the drive home is at least an hour, and. . . “ 

“Alexa, play Love Me Tender by Elvis.” Aaron called out, stifling her arguments. 

The intro to the song began, a smooth and mellow guitar. “Aaron.” Emily began. 

Aaron held up one finger. “Do you remember our first date?” 

She nodded. “We saw the Elvis impersonator.” 

“The very crappy Elvis impersonator. In fact, he was so crappy you said”

“That even you could do a better impersonation.” Emily said, finishing his sentence. 

Aaron smiled. “Well, I’ve been practicing.” 

“Love me tender. . . Love me true. . . .” He crooned. 

She brought her hand to her mouth, as her lips curled into a soft smile. “Not too shabby Mr.Shore.” 

Aaron curled his lip in his best Elvis impersonation. “Lil’ mama may I have this dance?” He offered his hand to her. 

Emily giggled as she placed her hand in his. 

“I’ll be yours through all the years, till the end of time. . . “ He sang as they started to sway. 

Emily placed her hand on his chest, Aaron sure that she could feel how fast his heart was beating right below it. “How did you know this was my favorite Elvis song?” 

Aaron smiled. “I didn’t. It’s just the one that makes me think of you.” 

“I’m glad I came back.” Emily replied, smiling ear to ear. 

Aaron gripped her tight around the waist, afraid to let go. “I’m glad you’re back.” 

Emily rested her head on his chest, pulling him even closer. They twirled around the living room, barefoot and clumsy. The minutes felt like eternity, her body welded close to his like some kind of fever dream. 

“Aaron?” Emily murmured, as the song began to fade into another. “I’m sorry.” 

“For stepping on my feet twenty times?” He joked. 

“For keeping Elena from you.” 

He squeezed her tight. “ It’s ok.”

Emily brought her head up, lifting her chin to face him. “No it’s not. I couldn’t imagine missing out on the last two years of her life, but I didn’t even give you the choice.” 

“You’re here now.” He whispered, fighting the urge to grasp her chin and guide her lips to his. 

Emily broke away from Aaron’s grasp. “No. I appreciate you being so forgiving, but what I did was selfish, and horrible, and. . . “

“And what you thought was right for our family.” Aaron pulled her close again. “Emily, you know I could never stay mad at you.” 

“Just know that I’m sorry.” 

Aaron hesitated for a minute. “Were you ever going to tell me? I mean, if this hadn’t come out? Would you have ever come back?” 

“The day I left, I told myself that I wouldn’t, but I knew I was lying. I tried to forget. Leave the past behind but I couldn’t. I mean look at her face Aaron. Do you know how hard it is to forget you when all I could see when I looked at my baby was you?”

“The Shore genes are quite strong.” Aaron said, letting out a nervous laugh. 

“But it wasn’t even that. I didn’t want to forget you. The way you held me when we danced. The way my heart skipped a beat when you smiled, the electric feeling across my skin when you touched me. . . I. . . I didn’t want to forget any of it. I wanted to forget the heavy feeling that followed me. That gutted feeling I felt, when I realized the possibility of never seeing you again. Aaron I lov. . .”

His cell phone began to ring. Aaron eyed it, wishing he’d turned it on silent. 

“Do you need to get that?” She asked. “It’s awful late. It could be POTUS.” 

Aaron let go of her, his arms instantly aching to hold her again. He picked up the phone. “Hello?” 

“Aaron! You’re awake! I thought you’d be sleeping.” A familiar female voice said. 

“Isabel?” Aaron blurted out. 

“I’m gonna go.” Emily mouthed pointing at the door. 

Aaron shook his head, holding up one finger. “What’s this about?” 

“I want to apologize.” Isabel replied.

“You called me at almost one a.m. to apologize?” 

“I couldn’t sleep. Aaron, I love you. I don’t want Emily to come between us.” 

Emily placed her scotch glass in the sink, accidentally clicking it loudly against another glass. 

“Momma? Momma?!” Elena muttered, beginning to stir. 

“What was that?” Isabel asked, “Is someone over there right now?” 

“It’s just the tv” Aaron lied, looking at Emily. 

“Please wait” Aaron whispered, holding his hand over the receiver. “Just five minutes.” 

“Issy,” he began, walking into the bedroom. 

Emily found a piece of paper and scribbled a quick note. She placed it under Aaron’s glass and scooped Elena up off the couch. She then threw her coat over Elena gently, and quietly slipped out the door. 

Aaron emerged from the bedroom a few minutes later. The living room was cold and empty. He sighed loudly, knowing he’d screwed up something magical tonight by answering Isabel’s call. He kicked himself for not looking at the receiver before answering it. He began to clean up, when he noticed Emily’s note under his glass. 

“Thanks for everything. See you soon. Good luck with Isabel.” - Em.


	8. Chapter 8

“So I scribble him a note, and we sneak out the front door like some sort of mistress and her secret love child while he’s on the phone with her.” Emily said, adding a sugar packet to her coffee.

Claudia took a bite of her danish, white flecks of icing falling onto her colorful top. “I’ve seen this Isabel lady on tv, you could take her Em.” 

Emily rolled her eyes. “Messing with Aaron’s relationships is the last thing I want to do.” 

“Then why did him making up with his girlfriend make things so weird between you two? You’ve barely spoken to him in two weeks, and all you do is mope around. I mean you obviously wanted more.”

“I did not!” Emily exclaimed. “I’m only in it for Elena.” 

Claudia shook his head. “You’re in it for Elena. . . Is that why you just so happen to be wearing makeup for the first time in two weeks, the same day that he’s coming to campus?”

Emily took a sip of her coffee, coyly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “It’s parents day at the daycare. I wanted to look nice.” 

“Nice for Aaron.” Claudia rebutted. 

Emily looked up to see Aaron walking down the hall towards them, a security detail next to him.   
“Shhhhh! Here he comes!” she hissed. 

Emily watched as Aaron made his way down the hall of the student union. He played the role of politician well. He smiled and waved, stopping every so many steps to shake hands. He must have gotten used to always being in the spotlight, because he moved and talked to everyone with such ease. Everyone greeted him the same, a sudden pause in a person's natural expression when they looked his way, followed by overcompensating with a nonchalant gaze and a weak smile. 

“I’d like to snap those suspenders if you know what I’m sayin’ “ Claudia sighed, her eyes never leaving Aaron. 

Emily had to agree with Claudia. With his sharp jaw, chin, and cheekbones, warm hazel eyes, and thick brows, Aaron had always been attractive to Emily. However, it was his thick, dark chocolate curls, that drove her absolutely wild. He wore them gelled back, and Emily wanted nothing more than to run her fingers through them, loosening them from their cast. She let out a shaky sigh.

“I hear you girl” Claudia replied. 

“Good morning ladies” Aaron said, approaching them. 

Emily shook the thought of raking her fingers through Aaron’s luscious locks from her head. “Aaron, this is my good friend Claudia.” 

Aaron offered her his hand. “The infamous Claudia! Elena has told me so much about you.”

“Oh child I don’t shake, I hug!” Claudia chimed, pulling Aaron’s muscular chest against her. 

Aaron gave Emily an awkward grimace, and Emily shrugged. “Ok, ok Claudia, keep it in your pants!” 

“We should get going to the daycare anyways.” Aaron said, smoothing the front of his shirt. 

“I just need to stop by my office real quick ok?” Emily asked. 

“It was nice meeting you Claudia.” Aaron called as they turned to head toward the Political Science building. 

Claudia eyed Aaron like a kid in a candy store. “Hate to see you go, but loooooooovvvvvve to watch you leave!” She called, sending Emily into a fit of giggles. 

“Claudia is. . . . something.” Aaron said, as they rounded the corner. 

Emily smiled. “Don’t flatter yourself, that’s just Claudia. You should see her with Damion down in the cafeteria.” 

“Are we sure she’s a good babysitter for Elena to have?” Aaron joked, arching his eyebrow. 

“Here we are, home sweet home away from home.” Emily said, unlocking the office door. 

Aaron stepped into the tiny office. “A big change from your office in the West Wing huh?” 

“I still love it.” Emily said, opening a filing cabinet. 

Aaron walked over to her desk and picked up a picture that was on Emily’s desk. In the frame was a picture of Emily, looking beautiful but utterly exhausted, her face squished up to Elena’s pink scrunched newborn face. 

Aaron sat the picture back down. “Emily, I know it’s been awkward between us but. ..”

“It hasn’t been awkward, you’re making it awkward.” Emily snapped. 

Aaron sighed. “It has been awkward. Ever since you left my apartment that night, you’ve been really short with me, That is, when you even answer my calls.” 

“I’ve just been really busy Aaron. I have a full time job and a two year old. Sorry if I don’t have much free time to chit chat.” Emily knew her tone had come off as defensive, but she couldn’t let Aaron under her skin again. 

“Can we please talk about it?” 

Emily slammed the filing cabinet closed. “You want to talk about it? Fine, let's talk about it. Let’s set some ground rules. One. No more Elvis.” 

“Emily I. . . .” Aaron started, but Emily cut him off. 

“No. I mean it. We are in contact for Elena only. None of this sweet “my girls”, “you look beautiful” stuff got it? Stop trying to woo me, especially when you’re still trying to figure out whatever it is you have with Isabel. “ 

“We’re actually back together, me and Isabel.” he said, gazing down at the ground, unable to look Emily in the eye. 

Emily froze for a moment. “Oh. . .good,” she said, her voice more pained than anything. 

Aaron fidgeted with the button on his suit jacket. “So we’re in agreement. We only communicate about Elena.” 

A young kid, wearing a green backpack and scuffed converse knocked on Emily’s open office door. “Ms.Rhodes! Sorry I’m late.” 

He glanced over at Aaron. “Oh My God! Mr.Shore! You and Kirkman definitely have my vote!” 

Aaron shook his hand, “Thank you we appreciate it.” 

“Michael what can I help you with?” Emily asked. 

“We made an appointment to go over my report on. . .”

“. . . .Constitutional rights. Oh I forgot!” 

Michael’s face down turned slightly. “We can do it another time if you’re busy I . . . “

Emily shook her head. “No, no. You made an appointment with me, I just forgot to write it down. I’m sorry. Just a minute.” Emily turned to Aaron. “Do you care to go to Parent’s day alone? I already had to cancel on him once because of the reporters.” she whispered.

Aaron shook his head. “I’ve got this.” 

Emily smiled. “Thank you. The childcare center is right by the student union, two buildings over.” 

Aaron smiled. “See you later.” 

…  
As soon as the program was over, Elena came running over full force. She grabbed Aaron’s leg, hugging it tight. 

The teacher approached them. “Elena is this your dad?”

Elena glanced up at Aaron, her chestnut curls falling softly into her big honey brown eyes. “Yup! my daddy!” 

Aaron’s heart swelled, as he stood in disbelief. Elena had just called him dad for the first time. He bent down, scooping her tiny body in his muscular arms. “That’s right! I’m her daddy!” he encased her in a tight bear hug, sending her collapsing into a fit of giggles. 

“Daddy I go with you?” Elena asked, tugging at his pant leg. 

“Sure” He said. “Do you want a ride?” 

Elena nodded and he hoisted her up onto his shoulders. 

“What a lucky girl you are to have a daddy that loves you so much!” the teacher chirped. 

Aaron looked up at Elena, “No, I’m the lucky one.”


	9. Chapter 9

“And Mars said that I have potential.” Isabel said, taking a bite of her chicken. 

“That’s great.” Aaron replied. 

“He said I could be the next deputy chief of staff.” 

Aaron glanced at his phone. “Mmhhmm.” 

Isabel arched her eyebrow. “So how do you like the pilaf?” 

Aaron pushed the food around on his plate, oblivious to Isabel’s questions. “Sure.” 

Isabel hit the table. “AARON THOMAS SHORE!” 

Aaron snapped out of his thoughts. “What the. . . Izzy what’s going on?” 

“That’s what I’d like to know!” She shouted. “You’ve been lost in space all evening! You can’t go five minutes without looking at your watch!” 

“Elena is supposed to be face timing me at seven.” 

Isabel rolled her eyes. “Of course.” 

“She’s my daughter Isabel!” 

“Allegedly! You haven’t even established paternity yet!” Isabel screamed. 

“We’re not having this conversation.” Aaron huffed. 

“Like Emily’s never done anything shady! I just want you to protect yourself. You’re getting attached and. . . “

“AND YOU’RE JEALOUS OF A TWO YEAR OLD!”

“Oh you did not just. . . “ Isabel said, her face red with suppressed anger. 

Aaron’s phone began to ring. He glared at Isabel as he stood up from the table. 

There’s my girl!” he called as he answered the phone, all while his eyes shot daggers at Isabel. 

“This conversation isn’t finished.’ he muttered under his breath as he walked into the other room. 

. . . 

“Ok Lennie, let me talk to mommy now.” 

“Bye wuv you!” Elena cheered. 

“Love you too!” Aaron replied. 

Aaron got a brief shot of Emily sitting on the couch reading a book before the toddler ambushed her with the phone. 

“Hello?” Emily said, instantly shaking her hair out of the messy bun that it was tangled in. 

“Hey, I know we don’t usually talk on these calls, but I have a question for you. . . Not really a question, a proposition.” Aaron asked nervously. 

“This can’t be good.” Emily replied, arching her eyebrow. 

“I have a convention in Ohio coming up, and I’d really like Elena to join me on stage.” 

“Aaron. No. . . you know how I feel about putting her out there.” 

“Penny and Leo are coming with Kirkman, and I’d really like her there with me.”

“Aaron, she's two. I don’t want her sprawled across the newspaper with everyone in the country critiquing her every move.”

“C’mon Em. She’s my daughter! It would mean a lot to me. Besides, Lorraine thinks this would be really good publicity for us.” 

Emily rolled her eyes. “Lorraine. I should have guessed.” 

“It was my idea first!” Aaron cried. 

“I can’t believe you can’t just respect my wishes! You’d rather use our child as some prop, toting her around for numbers and publicity! That’s low Aaron. I’d expect it from Lorraine, but not from you!” Emily yelled, her face beginning to flush. 

“Ok, ok!” Aaron said, “Forget I asked.” 

Emily could hear the dismay in his voice. “I’m sorry. I’m not in a very good mood right now.”

“Everything ok?” he asked, his voice suddenly softening. 

Emily nodded. “Just stress. Our kitchen sink sprays gallons of water every time you use it, and the repair man can’t get out until Tuesday. have a really important work function tomorrow night and my babysitter just cancelled, and. . .” 

Aaron’s face lit up. “I can watch her!” 

Emily bit her lip. “No, I know you’re busy, and it’s almost the election, and …”

“That’s nonsense Em and you know it. What time do you need me there?”

“Can you be here by six?” She asked timidly.

“I’ll be there at five thirty.” he smiled. 

Emily grinned. “Ok see you then.” 

…

“. . . and they lived happily ever after. The End.” Aaron glanced over at Elena who was still wide awake. “Ok that’s the fifth story, it’s time for you to go to sleep.” 

“No daddy I stay with you.” Elena pouted. 

“Mommy said you should be in bed by nine.” 

The stubborn toddler crossed her arms in front of her and kicked her footie pajama clad foot. “Mommy not here!” 

Aaron chuckled. “You may look like me, but you got your momma’s temper! Tell you what, you can come downstairs with me, but you have to promise to go to sleep.”

“I go night night with daddy.” Elena said, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Well then let’s go!” he said, playfully tossing her over his shoulder, and hopping down the stairs. 

Not even ten minutes later, Elena was cuddled up into his chest, snoring softly. He knew he should lay her down, but he wanted to enjoy the moment a little more. He smoothed her soft curls off of her face, staring in amazement at the beautiful baby he and Emily had created. Sure he had screwed up a lot in his life, but Elena certainly wasn't one of those times. He kissed the top of her head and she snuggled him closer, murmuring in her sleep. Aaron flipped through the channels, settling on an old Sons of Anarchy episode. He wasn’t even ten minutes in before his eyelids started to become heavy and he fell fast asleep, still holding Elena. 

….

Emily opened the door as quietly as she could. It was almost one a.m. Aaron had insisted that she stay out as late as she wanted, but she still felt guilty. She heard the quiet murmur of the TV from the living room. 

“Aaron?” She called out, but got no reply. 

She slipped her shoes off and walked into the living room to find Aaron asleep on the couch, Elena curled up on his chest. A smile spread across her face. She gently scooped Elena up, placing her on her shoulder. 

She nudged Aaron slightly with her foot. “Aaron. Psssst. Aaron wake up.” She whispered loudly, trying not to wake Elena up. 

“Mmmm no.” Aaron sighed in his sleep. 

“Aaron it’s one a.m.” She whispered again, nuding him harder. 

Aaron lay there, still asleep snoring. Emily shrugged and tossed a fleece Minnie Mouse blanket over him. He murmured a few nonsense words and rolled over, pulling the blanket up tight against his face.

Emily carried Elena upstairs, placing her in her bed. Elena rolled over, and opened her eyes drowsily. “Mommy?” 

“It’s ok baby go back to sleep.” Emily cooed. 

Elena closed her eyes. “Night mommy.” 

Emily leaned down, kissing Elena on the top of the head. “Goodnight baby.” 

“I love daddy at my house.” Elena said softly, not opening her eyes. 

Emily smiled. “Me too baby, me too.”


	10. Chapter 10

Aaron awoke to the sound of Elena laughing, the smell of coffee filled the air. 

“HE’S AWAKE!” Elena screamed, running into the kitchen. 

Aaron uncovered his face, slowly and reluctantly. Streaks of sunlight penetrated the window, temporarily blinding him. He dragged himself into a sitting position, feeling a slight crick in his neck from sleeping on the beaten down couch. 

Emily appeared in the doorway, a cup of coffee in her hand. “Well good morning sunshine!”

Aaron stretched his arms above his head, yawning. His shirt rose slightly, exposing a glimpse of tanned, perfectly chiseled abs, and making Emily’s heart skip a beat. 

“What time is it?” he asked, groggily. 

“It’s a little after 7 a.m.” She replied, handing him the mug of coffee. 

He took a sip of the coffee and grimmaced. “Americano. Still drinking foofy coffee I see.” 

Emily smirked at his catty remark. She gestured to his phone. “Your phone’s been ringing non stop. Isabel is probably worried sick.” 

He picked his phone up from the coffee table checking his messages. “No, probably not. She and I are not on the best of terms right now. Practically not even speaking.”

“It’s not. . . I . . . Is it. . . ” Emily stammered. “It’s me isn’t it?”

Aaron shook his head as he stood up. “Don’t worry about it. It’s not you, it’s her own issues with jealousy.” 

“I knew I shouldn’t have had you baby sit. Aaron I’m sorry.” 

He placed his hand on her shoulder. “She’s my daughter, it’s not babysitting. It’s called being a parent. Speaking of Elena, where is she?” 

Emily motioned towards the kitchen. She’s eating breakfast. By the way, thanks for fixing my sink, you didn’t have to do that.” 

Aaron shrugged. “It was nothing really.” 

An obsidian curl fell into Aaron’s eye, the cast of gel that usually held it in loosened with sleep. Emily fought the urge to brush it out of his eye, and run her fingers through his disheveled curls. “Elena said that she helped.” 

“If by helped you mean stuffing her face with Goldfish crackers and asking if I’m done yet, then yes.” 

Emily laughed, placing one hand on his chest. “She’s a bossy one.” 

Aaron shook his head. “Not bossy, a leader. She’s strong, and knows what she wants out of life. She’s you.” 

Emily sighed. “I’m not sure I know what I want anymore.” 

“I think you and I both know what we want.” Aaron said, his voice low, almost a whisper. 

Aaron’s words sent chills down her spine. Her heart beat fast. Emily met his gaze, perfectly aware of his eyes flickering between her eyes, to her lips, then back up again. She leaned in, his lips meeting hers with an unexpected urgency. He clutched his hands onto her hips, pulling her into his muscular body. They both knew what they were doing was wrong, their internal monologues screaming from the rooftops, but their bodies had wanted this for so long. Aaron knew he’d regret the fallout of this kiss, but he couldn’t be bothered with the future as he clinged to Emily. 

Emily pulled away breathless. Her face burned a bright crimson, unable to look him in the eye. Her heart beat fast, she could hear the steady “thump thump” in her ears.

“Mommy! Milk please!” Elena called from the kitchen. 

“I should. . .” Emily stammered, trying to process what had just happened. 

Aaron nodded, also visibly flustered. “Yeah I should go.” 

Emily opened her mouth but couldn’t think of anything to say. She turned on her heels and quietly hightailed it to the kitchen as fast as she could, where she stayed until Aaron was gone.

...

“So how did you mess it up with Emily this time?” Seth asked, handing Aaron a beer. 

Aaron looked up. “Huh? Who said anything about Emily?” 

“You’ve walked around all week like a sad little puppy dog that’s lost its bone.” Seth said, sitting down on the stool next to him. “It’s definitely an Emily thing.” 

“I kissed her.” Aaron said, taking a gulp of his beer. 

Seth’s eyes widened. “Whoah, so you really messed up.” 

Aaron shrugged. “Was it really a mess up? I’ve wanted to do it since the moment I saw her again. I mean I know I’m with Isabel, but what me and Emily had. . .”

“What did Isabel say?” 

“I didn’t tell her. I don’t know how to tell her. I don’t want to hurt her.” 

Seth sat his beer down and looked Aaron straight in the eye. “Do you love her?” 

Aaron arched his eyebrow inquisitively. “Isabel? Or Emily?” 

“The fact that there’s even a question of who tells me what I need to know.” Seth replied, matter of factly. 

“What are you trying to say here doctor Phil?” 

“I’m trying to tell you what you already know. You love Emily. You always have.” 

Aaron laughed nervously. “What. . .I . . . that ship has sailed. She said so herself. Besides Isabel. . .”

“Do you love Isabel?” Seth asked. 

Aaron sighed. “No.” the truth escaping his lips before he could stop it. 

Seth shook his head. “Exactly. Now, do you love Emily?” 

“I . . . well,. . . . we. . .” Aaron stammered. 

Seth rolled his eyes. “That’s not a no. Dude you’re still in love with Emily, Just admit it.” 

“I still love her.” Aaron replied softly, Seth almost unable to hear him above the crowded bar. 

“FINALLY!” Seth hollered. 

Aaron took a long drink of his beer, letting the cool liquid flow down his throat before speaking. “I have to break up with Isabel, but how? I feel horrible. I’ve led her on for so long.” 

Seth pointed at the tv, hanging above the bar. “I think I found a way.” 

Aaron looked up just in time to see two pictures of him side by side. One of him walking into Emily’s house, his clothes neat and pristine, and one of him walking out of Emily’s house the next morning slightly disheveled. The headline “Walk of Shame? The bad boy Vice President.” scrolled across the bottom. “Oh for Fuc. .” 

Then a picture of Elena flashed across the screen. Aaron knew the picture very well. It was Elena’s most recent school picture, Emily had given him a copy that he had kept in his wallet ever since. Her sweet photo panned across the screen, as the reporter retold the details of how Aaron found out about Elena. 

The tension spread across Aaron’s face, a horrible aching sensation rippled across his stomach. “I’ve got to call Emily.”


	11. Chapter 11

“C’mon Em pick up.” Aaron muttered as he received her voicemail once again. He had tried calling her the whole way to Baltimore to no avail. He threw the phone onto the passenger seat, no use in calling now, he was almost to her house.

“No no no” he cried out loud as the car rounded the corner onto Emily’s street. The small patch of sidewalk in front of Emily’s townhouse was littered with reporters, cameramen, and paparazzi, spilling out onto the street. 

He did a quick U turn and parked the next block over. He opened his trunk and pulled out a hoodie and a worn out El Paso Coyotes ball cap, a trick Kirkman had taught him. He quickly shrugged the hoodie over his dress shirt and suspenders, placed the ball cap on his head, and prayed that the disguise was enough. He walked briskly through the alley, virtually undetected. He quickly scaled the privacy fence into Emily’s backyard, and ran through the yard. He knocked loudly on the back door. 

“I SWEAR IF YOU DON’T LEAVE I’M CALLING THE COPS!” Emily shouted from behind the door. “I HAVE A GUN!” 

Aaron knocked again. “EM! Em it’s me, Aaron! Open up!” 

He saw the curtain move slightly and Emily’s big brown eyes peeping out. She opened the door and he ran in, locking the door behind him. 

Emily’s face flooded with relief and she collapsed into Aaron’s chest. “I thought you were some rouge reporter.” 

“You didn’t answer, I was worried.” He replied, cradling Emily. 

“How did you get into my backyard?” 

“I climbed your fence.” 

“You climbed my fence?!” She exclaimed. 

“Yes! Still want to make fun of my cross fit?”

Emily squeezed him tight. “They’ve been out there all evening.” 

“I am so sorry. I never meant for this to happen.” Aaron replied, stroking Emily’s hair gently. “I never wanted you or Elena dragged into any of this.”

“How did they get her picture?! I haven’t even handed them out yet. You’re the only one I gave a copy to.” Emily cried, her eyes welling up with tears. 

Aaron grasped her chin softly, pulling her gaze up to meet his. “Emily I promise you I did not give them her picture.” 

Emily’s body relaxed slightly, her pensive look melting slightly. “I know you would never do that.” 

Aaron’s face downturned, pain evident in his eyes. “My one job as her father was to keep her out of the public eye and I can’t even do that.”

Emily pushed him away slightly. “Hey! You listen to me. You are a great father! The fact that you just drove out here and ninja’d over our privacy fence in dress pants proves that you would do anything for your little girl.” 

Aaron grinned slightly. “I didn’t do it just for her.” 

“This is going to be horrible for your campaign.” Emily replied, ignoring his flirtatious compliment. 

“I don’t care about the campaign. I care about you.”

“Aaron don’t. . . that kiss was a . . .”

“That kiss was not a mistake.” he declared boldly. 

“What about Isabel? The statement you put out. . .”

Aaron looked at her, confused. “What statement?” 

Emily pulled up an article and read from her phone. “When contacted, Mr.Shore had this to say about the incident. “This is nothing but an attempt to slander the credibility and values that the Kirkman campaign stands for. I have contact with Ms.Rhodes limited only to the well being of my child. I was caring for my daughter while her mother attended a work event, and it became late. I made the responsible decision to sleep on the couch in the family room, rather than drive back to D.C. while exhausted. I am in a monogamous, faithful, relationship with my long time girlfriend, Ms.Isabel Pardo. The pain and turmoil that this has caused our relationship, saddens me deeply.”

“What? Let me see that” he said, snatching her phone. He read over the statement, sighing loudly. “I didn’t release this statement. I drove out here as soon as I saw the news. This has Lorraine written all over it.”

“This whole “scandal” has Lorraine written all over it.” Emily scoffed. 

Aaron chewed on his bottom lip slightly. “Lorraine wouldn’t sabotage her own campaign.” 

“All publicity is good publicity. . . isn’t that what she always says?” 

“I told her that we didn’t want Elena. . . wait, where is Elena?” He asked, suddenly hyper aware of the toddler’s absence. 

Emily gestured towards the living room. “ I gave her free reign of my tablet and let her have Oreos for dinner. She watched the Little Mermaid in a blanket fort in the living room until she fell asleep. She doesn’t even realize that there’s a mob of tabloid reporters outside our house.” 

Aaron glanced into the living room, bright lights from the news vans peaking through the heavy curtains Emily had pulled tight. “You can’t stay here. Go pack a bag. One for you, and one for Elena.” 

“Where are we going?” Emily asked softly. 

Aaron placed his hands squarely on his hips. “You’re staying with me.” 

...

“Knock Knock!” Lorraine called as she waltzed into Isabel’s office. 

Isabel smiled sheepishly. Something about the woman just made her feel on edge. “Lorraine! What do I owe the pleasure?” 

“I came to talk about saving your boy toys campaign.” 

Isabel’s face wrinkled. “I don’t think we’re even together anymore I. . .” 

Lorraine waved a hand in front of Isabel’s face. “Nonsense. Didn’t you see the statement I put out when all this baby mama drama dropped on Friday? He told me what to say, I would never release a statement without his and Kirkman’s approval. He’s just giving you time to cool off. I wouldn’t be surprised if there was an engagement ring hidden away somewhere right now.” 

Isabel perked up, suddenly intrigued. “Aaron said that?” 

Lorraine shrugged coyly. “Maybe. . .”

“We haven’t even been on speaking terms. . . I thought for sure that Emily. . .”

“Emily is exactly what I wanted to talk to you about.” 

“What about her?” 

“She’s bringing Aaron down. His head is out of the game. She’s caused nothing but drama and problems since she came back. If Aaron wants him and Kirkman to win this election, we need Emily out of his life.” 

Isabel’s face wrinkled up in confusion. “What? How do we do that?” 

Lorraine spread a newspaper out on Isabel’s desk. “SHORE’S DAUGHTER SLATED TO ATTEND OHIO CONFERENCE.” It read, with a picture of Elena front and center. 

“I thought Emily didn’t want her to go, because she didn’t want her in the limelight?” Isabel questioned. 

Lorraine looked up from the paper, her grin wrapping up her face like a cheshire cat’s. “Well her photo was leaked to the press, so she was already in the limelight, so Emily swayed.” 

“I still can’t believe someone leaked a photo of her to the press. I heard that only Aaron had a copy of it.”

Lorraine nodded. “It’s a shame. Aaron should be more careful where he leaves his wallet.” 

Isabel arched her eyebrow. “Lorraine did you. . ."

Lorraine held a finger to her lips. "Shhhhh I have a plan."


	12. Chapter 12

“Aaron? Do you mind if I unplug this radio to plug in the baby monitor? I want to put it where she can’t reach it.” Emily called from the living room. She waited but no response. 

“Aaron?” she called again as she started down the hall to his bedroom. She and Elena had been staying with Aaron for almost a week now. As much as Emily fought it, Aaron’s place had quickly began to feel like home. 

The bedroom door opened slightly as she knocked. “Aaron?’ 

She could make out Aaron singing in the bathroom "I'll make love to you. . . like you want me to. . . . " 

Emily chuckled lightly. She stepped into Aaron's bedroom. "Boys 2 men huh?" She called out

Aaron sauntered out of his bathroom, nothing on but a towel. “"Baby all through the night. . . i. .Emily!” he yelped, surprised to see her standing there. 

Emily’s eyes drank in the sight of his freshly showered body, his chest still glistening. The towel was knotted low on his hips, revealing his perfectly carved hip bones. She moaned loudly, embarrassed that her body could make such an animalistic noise. “I. . . I . . . um. . .” She nervously tugged the sleeves of her sweatshirt down over her hands. 

His obsidian curls hung loose, spiraling down, almost to his cheekbones, thoughts of her on top of him, her fingers running passionately through his loose curls filled her head. 

He smirked smugly, “ enjoying the show?” 

She marched over to him, every nerve in her body electrified. She melted into him like ice cream in a warm porcelain bowl, pulling him as close to her as he could get. 

“What’s going on?” he asked, looking down at her. "Is everything ok?" 

She lifted her lips to his, kissing him hard. He welcomed her soft lips, all the nights he dreamed of kissing her, now becoming a reality. Her hands laced through his hair, tugging slightly as she traced the outline of his lips with her tongue. He slipped his hands to her backside and silently cursed the thin pair of shorts she was wearing. Her hands slipped down and began to untie his towel.

He broke apart from her, his heart racing, and placed his hand on top of hers. ‘Emily, no.” 

Emily's face instantly flushed with embarrassment. "I'm sorry I. . . " and she took off running out of the room. 

. . .

Aaron knocked softly at the guest room door. "Emily?" 

He waited for a minute then opened the door slightly. He poked his head in. "Can I come in?" 

Emily was sitting on the bed, her knees pulled tightly to her chest. She nodded timidly.

She glanced at him, avoiding eye contact as he walked in. She was both disappointed and relieved that he had slipped on a pair of sweats. 

He sat down on the edge of the bed. "Emily. . ." 

"I'm so stupid!" She blurted out. "To think that you would still want me. . . after everything I did.. . .and. . ." she began to cry.

Aaron climbed across the bed, pulling her close to him, his muscular arms enveloping her in a hug. He kissed the top of her head tenderly. "That's just it. I do want you. A lot."

Emily looked up at him confused. "Then why did you push me away?"

Aaron smiled, pulling her close. "I want you. All of you. While I've thought about what almost happened in there quite a bit, almost too much, I don't just want you for sex. Emily you're amazing. You're one of the few honest people left in my life. There's just this magic about you. Something in the way you laugh that reminds me of my better self. You have the kind of creative brain that brings such mystery and interest to life. Every day you blow my mind." 

Emily arched her eyebrow. "You're not making any sense."

"You deserve the world. Not some quickie in the bedroom where we both wake-up feeling guilty. You deserve flowers, and dancing, and candle light." Aaron sighed. "I want to do this right. I want this to last forever." 

Emily nestled her head in the warmth of his chest. She slid her hand around his waist and squeezed him tight. “I’m so happy you found us.” 

Aaron rested his head on top of hers. He held her tight, taking in every bit of her that he could. She smelled like rose water with hints of jasmine, remnants of the perfume that she had worn every day since he met her. A lot had changed, but she was still the Emily he fell in love with. He hugged her, aching to feel her body pressed against his. “Me too.”

…

“MOMMY! MOMMY LOOK!” Elena twirled around the tulle skirt of her dress, fanning out like Cinderella’s gown. “Mommy I’m pretty!” 

With it’s chiffon bodice, and lace embroidery, the bright lapis colored dress was absolutely breathtaking. The Kirkman campaign must have paid a pretty penny for the dress, Lorraine sparing no expense to market Elena to the voters. Emily leaned over and kissed her head. “You’re beautiful baby.” 

Aaron appeared, wearing a silk tie that matched Elena’s dress perfectly. “And what about me?” He spun, playfully modeling his suit. 

Emily giggled “you look pretty too Aaron.” 

He crouched down, eye level with Elena. “Are you nervous?” 

Elena shyly glanced at him, and shook her head. “No way.” 

He smiled, warmly. “That’s my girl.” 

He stood up, and turned to Emily. “And how are you?” 

Emily shrugged. “I’m still not crazy about her being paraded around like some kind of show pony. All the coverage leading up to this conference has been solely focused on her.” 

“Don’t worry! Did you see her waving to the cameras as she got off the plane earlier? She’s a natural.” He placed his hand on the small of her back. Besides, after I go public about you two, you’ll be old news anyway.” 

Hearing Aaron talk about going public with their relationship made Emily's heart swell. Ever since She saw those two pink lines staring up at her, she felt like some dirty secret, a burden, something that needed locked away, but here was Aaron talking about publicly declaring his love for her. “I wish I could be out there with you two.” 

Aaron smiled at her. “Don’t worry, you’ll be right there beside me at the inauguration.” 

She scooped Elena up, straightening her bright blue bow. "I'm going to go to my seat now. You keep an eye on daddy for me ok?" 

Elena grinned from ear to ear. "I will!" She cheered. 

Aaron took Elena's hand. "Come on, I'll show you the stage. We can peek out from behind the curtain." 

Emily watched the two walk away hand in hand before hurrying to find her seat.   
…

“There he is, the man of the hour!” Lorraine called. 

Aaron sat Elena down. “I think that’s more Kirkman, than me. . .”

Lorraine brushed off his modest remark. “Nonsense! They’re here to see the happy family! Ya’ll are the perfect photo op.” 

“Family? I didn’t know that you wanted Emily to walk on stage with us. I thought it was just Elena and “

“Emily?” Lorraine spat, “no. She’s just drama. I’m not talking about her, I’m talking about the right choice for this campaign.” 

“The right choice for this campaign?” he asked, utterly confused. That’s when he saw her. 

“Isabel?” He jeered, feeling the heat creep up his face. 

Isabel stood a few feet away talking to Mars, wearing a black pencil skirt, and a blue silk blouse that matched his tie and Elena’s dress perfectly.

He turned to Lorraine. “What is happening here?” 

Lorraine smiled. “Your girlfriend is escorting you and your daughter onto the stage,” 

Aaron turned his face up in disgust. “My girlfriend? Lorraine you’ve just put yourself into something that is none of your business. Isabel is not my girlfriend. I’m in love with Emily! I. . . “

Lorraine leaned in close, her voice shrill and cold. “You can play house with your little bed buddy all you want, but until this election is won, you keep it on the down low. As far as the American People know, you and Isabel are hopelessly in love and she just can’t wait to play step mommy to your little mistake. Try me and I’ll make sure not only you, but your door knob of a baby mama will never work in the DC Metro area again. Got it?” 

Aaron’s hands were clenched in two fists, his jaw tight. “Don’t you ever talk about Emily or Elena like that ever again.” 

“And Don’t you ever ruin my campaign again.” She glanced down at his clenched fists. “What are you going to do? Punching a little, old campaign manager isn’t going to sit well in the polls. Might as well have Kirkman concede right now.”

Aaron glanced out at Tom, on stage chatting away. Then he looked down at Elena, who was clearly concerned. He drew in a deep breath. “This isn’t over.” 

Lorraine smiled. “There you go. Now put on a pretty face, he’s getting ready to announce you.” She turned to Isabel and Mars. “Isabel? Isabel come on now.” 

Isabel walked over to the trio, smiling. “Aaron! I’ve tried calling you, but all I ever get is your voicemail.” 

He sneered in her general direction, but remained silent. He grasped Elena’s tiny hand, tightly. He leaned down, and whispered to her. “Are you ready?”

Elena’s face lit up “Finally!” she cheered.

“Without further ado,. . . “ Tom said, gesturing in Aaron’s direction, “ I’d like to introduce my running mate, current National Security Advisor, Mr.Aaron Shore.” 

The crowd erupted in applause and he and Elena started to make their way on stage, Isabel hot on their heels. As they emerged from the curtain, Isabel slipped her hand into his, confident he would not reject her affection in the public eye. 

Aaron swallowed hard as he searched for Emily in the audience. As soon as he spotted her, he knew he’d messed up. She sat front and center, her face twisted up in utter heartbreak.


End file.
